Golpe
by SaloRach
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome juntos tras en la misma cama.


Miroku, Sango y Kagome se enfrentaban a una bestia, mientras Inuyasha recorría de un lado a otro la choza de la anciana Kaede.

-Maldición…-dijo a regañadientes al escuchar un fuerte grito proveniente de su amigo el monje, alertándole sobre la dificultad que estaban pasando sin él, ya se estaba hartando de estar escondido como si fuera un cobarde pero tampoco afuera seria de mucha ayuda, sus sentidos no eran lo suficientemente buenos, después de todo había luna nueva.

La noche avanzaba nebulosa, aun siendo un humano común y corriente le repugnaba la pestilencia del ambiente, sangre de demonio mezclada con sangre humana. Sentado en un rincón de la casucha pensaba en Kagome, la imaginaba arco en mano decidida enfrentándose a todo ser maligno que se le cruzara, la chica era toda una sacerdotisa pero él…él era su héroe, ese que se la montaba en la espalda en el minuto exacto para que no saliera herida, él que se interponía entre cualquier bestia con tal que nada se atreviera a tocarla, quien daba la vida y más para verla a salvo.

No podía soportar ni un segundo más de incertidumbre, no importaba la luna ni que colmillo de acero fuese demasiado pesada para su forma humana, corriendo descalzo como siempre salió del escondite, bramando su nombre a las penumbras del lugar.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – en cuanto la diviso, lanzando gallardamente una de sus flechas espirituales la sonrisa le volvió al rostro, quizás la había subestimado.

\- ¡vuelve adentro Inuyasha!-la jovencita volteo para entregarle una mirada reprobatoria pero al quitarle los ojos encima a aquella bestia, está la empujo con su alargado brazo unos cuantos metros, causando que la flecha se disparara hacia otro sitio.

-¡Kagome!- presa del pánico Inuyasha corrió hacia ella tan rápido que casi no tocaba el piso, aun así no pudo evitar que ella se golpeara la cabeza con un tronco de árbol.- ¿Por qué eres tan tonta Kagome? ¡Sabes que no puedes pelear cuando yo no estoy!

-pe…pero si tú fuiste quien vino a interrumpir-le respondió la chica, comprobando con su mano que la cabeza no le sangraba, intento levantarse pero unas terribles nauseas se lo impidieron, Inuyasha se dio cuenta y la levanto en sus brazos, corriendo con ella hacia la desocupada casa de la anciana, escuchando como tras de sí el Hiraikotsu de Sango destruía por fin al espectro.

-no poseía ningún fragmento-le comento Kagome en cuanto él la recostó sobre el suelo de madera, quitándose la parte superior de su traje de rata de fuego para cubrirla un poco de la fría noche.

-eso no importa, no debiste hacerlo- Inuyasha se comportaba furioso para no demostrar que en realidad el miedo le manipulaba como un títere, el miedo de verla con algún rasguño y sentirse culpable.

-si debía hacerlo porque nuestros amigos se enfrentaban solos a una criatura, sin saber si esta representaba o no una amenaza mayor-Kagome seguía recostada, sin poder ver el rostro del medio demonio al herirle los sentimientos con sus palabras, aun así se retractó-no es tu culpa Inuyasha, debemos agradecer que todo salió bien.

-¡No todo salió bien Kagome!-salvaje se movió hasta posicionarse al lado de la muchacha, sentándose de piernas cruzadas-te ha golpeado la cabeza.

-no es nada, solo necesito descansar un poco.

-está bien ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-aunque al chico no le gustaba la idea se vio obligado a preguntar.

-sería una buena idea.

...

Aun cubriendo a la chica con sus ropajes mientras la llevaba en brazos, atravesó el pozo llegando a la otra época gracias a los fragmentos que Kagome llevaba consigo. De una patada poco educada abrió la puerta del hogar Higurashi y subió las escaleras con bastante ruido, al llegar a la habitación y recostar a la chica ya toda la familia se encontraba en el cuarto. Tras una explicación breve de lo sucedido volvieron a dejarlos solos.

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado al lado de kagome, separados únicamente por las cobijas.

-ahora si ves que no debías pelear, por esto nos atrasaremos un día.-recriminaba él, pero cambio el semblante en cuanto ella hizo una mueca de dolor.- ¿te duele?-dijo llevando instintivamente la mano a la cabeza de kagome, entrelazando los dedos con sus oscuros cabellos.

-muy poco-respondió ella, notando como la cara de Inuyasha comenzaba a fulgurarse, reaccionando apenas a lo que había hecho-no saques tu mano de ahí, si me acaricias casi no duele.

-está bien.

La vida extrema que ambos llevaban no permitía disfrutar de instantes de relajo, es por eso que a Inuyasha aún le costaba creer que se encontrara acostado con Kagome si tan solo hace unas horas estaban en medio de una batalla, bueno al menos la muchacha… aunque ella ya estaba dormida él seguía acariciando suavemente su cabeza, sintiendo su respiración tranquila abrazarle el rostro, queriendo que despertara para que ambos pudiesen recordarlo a la mañana siguiente. Los labios de la muchacha se movieron un poco, seguía durmiendo pero trataban de articular una palabra. "inu…yasha" susurro con los ojos cerrados, haciéndolo sonrojar de todas las maneras posibles, Kagome soñaba con él.

El impulso fue más que fuerte que la vergüenza y junto sus labios con los de ella, haciéndola despertar algo asustada, dejándola abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de la situación y dejardola cerrarlos para corresponder el beso. Inuyasha se escabullo por entre las cobijas para poder abrazarla, sentir la piel de Kagome contra la suya por fin…demostrarle a su Kagome que no tenía que soñar con él, porque siempre estaba a su lado, protegiéndola hasta en sus sueños.

Aquel primer beso dio paso a una seguidilla de acciones, más besos suaves con los labios hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta como estos mejoraban al dejar que sus lenguas se deslizaran juntas por entre sus bocas, rozándose cálidas y suaves. Kagome posiciono sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha, tocando dormida el tonificado cuerpo del medio demonio, quitándole la camisa blanca sin una razón clara más que el deseo de sentirlo desnudo junto a ella. Quizás el golpe en la cabeza si había afectado. Sus piernas parecieron moverse por voluntad propia al montar un muslo sobre la pierna de él, frotándola suave, dándole escalofríos. Sus manos inexpertas se esforzaron el deshacer el nudo que ataba los pantalones Rojos del chico, lanzándolos bajo la cama para recordar luego un pequeño detalle, Inuyasha no usaba ropa interior.

Ruborizada al máximo volteo pero él no comprendió sus intenciones, la abrazo aún más fuerte colando las manos bajo su blusa, sin entender que era lo que le impedía llegar a sus senos.

-¿Qué…que es esto?-le dijo confundido, pero no necesito de mucho tiempo para comprender el mecanismo y desabrochar el sosten, teniendo acceso así a lo que tanto quería.

-Inuyasha…basta.-Kagome dio un respingo al sentir como la tela de su falda era levantada por algo que no eran las manos del hombre, estas estaban ocupadas en apretar despacio sus pechos, jalando un poco de los pezones causándole un placer desconocido. Kagome se bajó la falda con sus manos y luego se sentó para poder lanzar su blusa por los aires, ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos ¿de qué podría arrepentirse si de solo ver el rostro malicioso de Inuyasha sentía ganas de lanzarse sobre él? Lo deseaba hace tanto tiempo que ya no quedaba ni un poco de amor de niña para mostrar, lo amaba tanto que no temía entregarse a él, y siendo Inuyasha un humano era el momento exacto.

Por su parte él no podía despegar la vista de esos redondos y firmes pechos que tenía en frente, le hacían agua la boca… ya estando ambos desnudos y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre ellos, los mordisqueo, pudiendo sentir desde ahí como los latidos de Kagome se duplicaban. Aun con la boca ocupada bajo una mano, buscando a tientas lo más íntimo de la chica, encontrándolo con los dedos, masajeando suavemente hasta humedecer. Kagome podía sentir como una especie de suspiro sonoro subia a su garganta, hacia esfuerzos para no abrir los labios y dejarse llevar por la ola de emociones que su virginal cuerpo estaba recibiendo, sabía lo que se venía y lo que más le preocupaba era no estar a la altura…por entre ambos cuerpos friccionándose escabullo su mano en busca de algo duro que tocar, encontrándolo a medio camino… más grande y tenso de lo que se esperaba, por instinto subía y bajaba la mano primero despacio y después frenéticamente, apretando, mojándose con el pegajoso líquido que brotaba, haciendo que inuyasha controlara los gemidos roncos que luchaban por salir.

Inuyasha no podía más, bruscamente separo las piernas de quien estaba a punto de ser su chica, poniéndose entre sus muslos húmedos, deslizando su miembro por la cavidad mojada de Kagome.

-Inuyasha…me…duele-la chica apretaba los ojos para no llorar al sentir una presión fuerte contra alguna parte escondida de su cuerpo, presión que se calmó tras un fuerte ardor, sintiendo a Inuyasha en lo más profundo de su ser, sus cuerpos se estaban fusionando.

-Kagome…-él volvió a atentar contra su boca, esta vez con un beso tosco, abriendo los labios para aullar en voz grave, intentando controlar al animal que llevaba dentro-eres mía…-dijo mientras salía de la chica y volvía a entrar hasta el fondo, haciéndola arquear la espalda por la nueva sensación.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Inuyasha volviera a moverse, Kagome levanto las manos y él entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella antes de volver a embestirla una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y delicioso. Le encantaba sentir como ella le respiraba en el cuello, como enterraba las uñas en su espalda, como sus cabelleras se confundían siendo una igual que sus cuerpos, se sostenían la mirada mientras él la seguía haciendo suya, levantándole las piernas para así recorrerla más profundo. Cuando los gemidos de la chica no podían esconderse Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la volteo, haciendo que Kagome se levantara en manos y rodillas y esperara la certera embestida en que él la domino, ya estaba amaneciendo y no podía controlarse más, siguió moviendo las caderas chocando la pelvis contra su trasero, continuo hasta verla morder la almohada para no gritar, sintiendo su interior más húmedo y apretado, explotando con ella de placer. Cayeron exhaustos en el momento en que el sol golpeaba la ventana, volviendo el color plateado y las orejas de perro a la despeinada cabellera de Inuyasha, Kagome se recostó sobre el pecho de su hombre, sintiendo aun una corriente eléctrica que le hacía temblar las piernas.

-¿sigues pensando que no debí pelear?

-shhh-Inuyasha le beso la cabeza con ternura y cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, siendo abrazado por su mujer, con un te amo en los labios aun por pronunciar...pero para eso ya tendrían toda la vida.

Fin.


End file.
